User talk:Takoto
You're Still Here? Hey I'm looking at the local list of users and it says you logged in today... is that true? Just wondering... I guess.. this place is depressing =] - Ash Crimson 23:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm still here. Just... have been busy with exams this year, so I haven't been able to spend a lot of time on stuff like wikias... ~~Takoto 23:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Geez! you got here pretty fast 0_o well.. I'm going to add some stuff here. I guess. - Ash Crimson 23:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was checking another Wiki and a message poped up saying I had a message on here... xD But yeah, please, please do as much as you can D; As I can't do much right now. ~~Takoto 23:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'll help out when I can! good luck with your exams =] - Ash Crimson 00:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you very much. :3 ~~Takoto 00:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: hi i was wondering if you could let me become an admin of this wiki. I have made the most amount of contributions the wiki (128 at the moment) and i have made at least 23 articles and new pages. ::::: i'd really appreciate your help Zelda-Goth 16:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I visit this wikia on a daily bases to check for spam- and there is not much spam ever on here. Admins are only used for spam, and as there isn't much spam, there isn't much call for another admin. Sorry for the late reply, I've been dealing with some medical problems recently and have been away from my computer. Takoto 17:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::: oh, sorry about that, i just wanted become one so i could feel. ::::::i don't know...high? ::::::i wanted to be like a 'member of this wiki'. ::::::anyway sorry to bother you hope you uhh.....is get well soon appropriate? or is this not that sort of medical problem...? ~~ Zelda-Goth 20:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You don't need to be an admin to be respected on a wiki, all you really need is a high-edit count. x3 And, I don't think I'll really be able to recover from this, it's a mental problem rather than medical, I should say. x3 But it's okay, for now. Takoto 04:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: i just wanted to becom an admin because i want to delete some pages that are not needed, and change some things on the sidebar, like new pictures could be changed to locations, and also because i wan't to post on the community board. :::::::there is no harm in it, maybe you could just consider it? ~~ Zelda-Goth 07:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Alright, I will consider it in the coming days/weeks. Takoto 14:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: i know you considering it, but i just wanted to clarify that if your problem is that i would be "stealing your thunder as an admin" or "making you less special" then we have no problem, because 1. you already own the BlazBlue wiki, and 2. i would make a great admin at your side, not on my own, YOUR SIDE. ::::::::sorry about that but i didn't want you not making me an admin just becuase you wanted to be the only admin on the site.... Zelda-Goth 19:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Thought about it yet? Please, i'd be good i swear :) Zelda-Goth 09:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, I will, mostly because right now I don't have the time to visit the place everyday ]: But yeah, just one thing, on articles, please avoid writing one line, then making hitting enter, then writing another line. ect. Trying to bunch the text together a little more (might take me a few minutes to register you as an admin, I haven't done it in a while so I've forgotten how) Takoto 15:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: the only time i did that was when i was testing out the main page to see if the code worked, i don't do it any other time. :::::::::and also, Hazeshot has been reuploading pics taht were already on some pages to get edits. (e.g noise tanks image and pioson jam image) Zelda-Goth 10:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) -oh and thanks for adminising me (=^_^=) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) BlazBlue Just checking if you're the same dood who runs the BlazBlue wiki. Oh, and sorry I haven't helped like I said I would. >,< - Ash Crimson 16:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hah, yeah, I am. x3 Takoto 17:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : as soon as i asw this ^ i checked you out, on the BlazBlue wiki.....Your amazing! : i feel undermined by your awesome power and i bow down to you.....-bows-...... ::....xD Awwh, thanks. I'm not that amazing though~ Takoto 15:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::That's awesome. The BB wiki is awesome. - Ash Crimson 01:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::x3 <3 Takoto 02:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: I looked at your Deviantart (amazing), your youtube, and your livejournal (funny). ::::your awesome! :D :::::xD Awh~ thanks. Takoto 15:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) sidebar i also asked ash crimson this, but im asking you anyway, but can i have permission to edit the sidebar\? the one with characters and stuff. :Please can you sign you comments with a ~~~~, makes it easier for me to tell whose asking what and when they asked it. Anyway's, you have to be an admin to edit the sidebar, so just, give me the script you want/have made and I'll edit it in myself. Takoto 16:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : sorry, forgot to add the name, could you make newpictures locations, and make recent blog posts games please.- thanks - Zelda-Goth 18:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know how to code it myself... If you can make the code, and send it to me, I can add it on. Takoto 18:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The main page. Yay! i have edited the main page so the images are actually there, although they are new images, they are better than no images, see the homepage for yourself! and also, i will be working on a new code for the sidebar, bare with me :D Zelda-Goth 19:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) i'd really like to change the main skin of the wikia to the carbon skin, tell me if you agree or disagree. Zelda-Goth 07:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :It could look nice. x3 but a new .png logo for the wiki would have to be made, as with a background that isn't white, our current one looks a little choppy on a dark background. Takoto 10:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : i'll get to work on that! :D Zelda-Goth 15:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : actually i think the logo looks fine as it is on carbon, it doesn't look choppy at all. : just look at it fro yourself, it's actually fine. Zelda-Goth 16:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) sidebar code try this code, it might work it might not, but if it doesn't quickly revert it. I'm sorry if it doesn't work, but i'm hoping it does. here: *mainpage| *randompage-url|randompage *mainpage|TopContent **#visited#|most_visited **#newlychanged#|newly_changed * Games-url|Games *Locations-url|Locations *#category1# *#category2# *portal-url|community **portal-url|portal **forum-url|forum delete everything and insert this. thanks Zelda-Goth 19:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) (p.s. sorry if this does not work, it is an experiment.) :Done. Tell me if you encounter any problems. Takoto 23:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah the problem is that the links don't lead anywhere, we have to fix this immediantly! : instead of games-url, delete the -url so it's just GAMES and do the same with locations Zelda-Goth 08:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry now, I've fixed it all up. Games and Locations should be fine now. Takoto 14:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sup dood. Hey Takoto! I'm guessing you're one of the people who pretty much made this wiki into something to look at. I made it a really long time ago, and it's a bit weird how I don't get adminship for something that I started, weird. Do you think a founder should have those rights? I'm coming back into the game; the work of everyone on the wiki has really inspired me to contribute greatly to what this wiki was originally started for. To create this amazing source of information that everyone can enjoy writing and reading about. This is just something all fans share. :3 :Uh... If you actually made the Wiki, then your account should be an Admin by default. Log into whatever account you used to start the wiki and go from there. And if you're not an admin- okay, why is everyone so obsessed with being an admin? All you do is ban the spammers and that's it. You don't get any special editing perks or anything. And, sorry, but twenty five edits throughout the wiki is pretty weak for someone who wants to be an admin. I'm only an admin because there was no other active admin on here and someone needed to clear up some spam, so I opted to adopt it along with two other wikis. Also, try to sign your comments with a ~~~~ x3 So I know whose saying what. Takoto 11:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello, group! I just joined today and I'm glad to be a part of this Wiki! I'll help you keep this wiki alive and well.Menmarshall 13:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Menmarshall I can haz Infobox? Ok, maybe I'm just being an idiot here, glad to be here by the way, but everytime I try to insert an Infobox, it comes up with , do you know how to make this work? CCRider345 07:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) . hey Takoto, i know you don't go on but you're most likely not the main administrator anymore... i am. considering you have not made an edit since august last year, and the rule is, 60 days of no editing = DEATH, or by death i mean that your administration will be taken away from you. sorry 'bout that Zelda-Goth 11:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, that's fine with me? You don't have to sound like such a dick about it though, it's just an admin post, it's not like you run Wikia or something... xD I have other wikias to run; and keeping track of all of them is difficult alongside doing my college work (christ, so I have so much college work right now), so it's really no skin of my back, as they say. Takoto 11:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) okay, so now you are the one being a dick about it, fine i don't really care. but i honestly wasn't trying to sound like a dick at all. the fact that you make it seem like such an insignificant thing is kind of arrogant. :I don't get why it's arrogant, really. Being an admin on a website like this isn't really a -massive- deal... Sorry, but I just don't think it's worth getting smug over, is all. xD Takoto 22:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you make me a admin. HazeShot 16:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Excuse Me But after Two months (because I'm thinking about adopting Billy Hatcher wiki) can I has adminship? I was also hoping to set up chat I have black arms. 18:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Pardon? ~Takoto 20:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I mean I'm going to adopt Billy Hatcher Wiki so I can't be admin until Two months are over,but then can I be an admin? I am Admin on a few wikis Chat is on the admin dashboard in wiki features I have black arms. 00:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC)